Conventionally, for example, in broadcasting of Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) or the like, the operation of transmitting subtitle information by use of bitmap data is performed. Recently, it is proposed that subtitle information is transmitted by use of text character codes, in other words, on the basis of texts. In this case, font expansion corresponding to a resolution is performed on the receiving side.
In addition, it is proposed that in a case where subtitle information is transmitted on the basis of texts, text information is provided with timing information. As this text information, Timed Text Markup Language (TTML) is proposed in, for example, World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) (refer to Patent Document 1).